The present invention relates to a method of assembling a new and improved socket assembly which receives a plug to enable fluid to be conducted between the socket assembly and plug.
A known socket assembly which is used in a quick disconnect coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,089 issued Sept. 3, 1957 and entitled "Pipe Coupling With Wedged Spring Ring Detent Means". This socket assembly includes two castings or socket parts which are threadably connected together. An annular rubber seal ring or gasket seals a joint between the socket parts In addition, prior to insertion of a plug, a valve member in the socket assembly engages the seal ring to block fluid flow through the socket assembly.
Internal and external threads must be formed on the parts of this known socket assembly by separate machining operations in order to enable the socket parts to be interconnected. Of course, the machining operations required to form the internal and external threads on the socket parts contributes to the cost of making the socket assembly. In addition, the joint between the socket parts can be loosened so that it is no longer fluid tight by rotating one of the socket parts relative to the other socket part.